


Strangers by Night

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, F/M, Horniness, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: Fulfilling a prompt from Tumblr: 'Two strangers meet and decide to get to business. Afterwards, that’s where they part company but both of them are totally fine with it.'





	

He’s watching her from where he’s sitting, a place away from the bustle, somewhere in a dimly lit corner.

He’s been studying her all night: her skin is flushed and she’s sweating from dancing to almost every song they’re playing in the club, her hair a mess and her moves a little out of rhythm; probably from the amount of drinks she’s been having.

She’s laughing a lot, singing along with her friends that surround her. _Her_ voice is standing out, though - smoky, powerful and sexy.

A lot of men have come and tried to flirt with her, whispering things into her ear and making her smile, but she refused every single one of them. You could think that she is not interested in men, at all, but if you were watching her like him, you would know the reason.

Because she’s watching _him_ , too.

* * *

 

Her friends have left the club a while ago, some of them in company of a man and some by themselves, leaving her to herself on the dancefloor, aside from only a couple of people who are still there. She’s having another drink, a _Sex on the_ _Beach_ , and she’s moving slower while drinking it, her hips swaying sensually to the beats of the music. When the orange liquid runs down her throat she moans, her lips wrapping tight around the drinking straw, sucking firmly. And while she’s doing all of this, putting on a show like this, she’s not keeping her eyes off the mysterious man sitting only a few meters away from her, watching each of her movements.

She doesn’t have to wait long for him to stand up and leave his place, finally - _finally_ \- coming out of the rather dark corner and up towards her. But instead of stopping in front of her as she hoped he would, he’s brushing past her.

* * *

After paying for her drinks and putting on her jacket rather disappointed, she leaves the club about twenty minutes after the man she still cannot forget. When she walks through the doors, a cold breeze hits her face, causing goosebumps on her skin. She’s wrapping her arms around herself and scanning the streets for a cab to take her home when she notices the outlines of a tall person nearby, leaning against the next house’s wall and blowing out their cigarette’s smoke.

„You looking for someone?“

Just then she realizes that it’s him, and she swears if she would be wearing panties they would be soaked right on the spot. His voice is dark and powerful, full of secrets and a hint of desire.

"I was, actually.“ She replies, facing him but keeping her poker face on.

„You _were_? Are you not anymore?“

„I don’t think so. The guy I thought I’d be able to fuck tonight left before I could even open my mouth.“

She can hear him take a sharp breath, then throw the cigarette on the ground and grind it. „Care to describe the guy? Maybe I’ve seen him.“

_Okay, so he’s up to play a game._

She’s biting her lip teasingly, tapping her forefinger against her mouth and thinking for a moment. „Let me try... He’s tall. Been wearing some dark blue pants and a white button-up shirt. Hair slicked back, smooth and brown-ish, almost black. Not too long, but not that short, either. Wavy. A little bit of stubble. Long, slender fingers and blue eyes. And man, that crotch when he walked past me...“

That last sentence seems to be doing its magic; his lips curl up into a grin and he’s even showing his teeth, chuckling darkly. „I never would’ve thought you’d keep such an eye on him, dear.“

Within only a few strides he’s standing in front of her, his eyes fixed on hers. „Would you recognize him if he stood before you, again?“

She inhales deeply, his scent is filling her nostrils; he smells like musk, tobacco and pine and it’s driving her insane.

„ _Yes_.“

„And what would you do if he stood before you now?“ He whispers, placing his thumb under her chin to make her look up.

Without any other thought she leans up and presses her lips against his, forceful. She traces her tongue over his bottom lip, as if asking for permission, and he grants it soon by parting them. She slips her tongue past his teeth and then he moans, shamelessly and oblivious about their surroundings.

When they part to catch their breath, he shakes his head. „’s _that_ what you would do, woman?“

She nods, smirking. „And I’m not finished yet.“

Before he can even form another reply, she’s already down on her knees and unbuckling his belt. She tugs at his pants and when his erection dangles in front of her, her mouth waters at the mere sight of it.

He’s _magnificent._

She takes his member in her hand, then her lips wrap around its sensitive head and his breath hitches. Her tongue glides smoothly up the underside, her eyes flickering up to his while she takes him a little further into her mouth and he lets out a groan.

When he combs his fingers through her hair, she lets her fingers wander farther between his legs, fondling his testicles and moaning softly against the flesh in her mouth, which causes him to gasp and curse and buck his hips.

„Oh god, stop!“

She lets go of him with an audible ‘pop’, but her hand won’t stop gliding up and down the shaft, even when she’s standing in front of him again.

He pushes her hard against the wall, his hands roaming up and down her body, squeezing her hips. His fingers disappear under her dress, pulling the clothing aside and carefully sliding one digit inside of her.

_God, she is wet._

„Fuck me,“ she breathes.

“Sebastian,” he whispers.

"Sebastian," she repeats, his name rolling off her tongue as a moan, "fuck me, Sebastian."

She doesn’t have to tell him twice; he reaches between the two of them and runs himself through her folds, coating his erection in the slickness between her legs. Their eyes meet again, and her mouth falls open as he pushes into her. He presses his body gently against hers, pushing deeper, and she wraps her legs tightly around his waist, telling him silently that she wants him to go even deeper.

Then he begins to move his hips, and there are no words between the two of them. There is only grunting, panting and moaning in the corner of the alley; it is dark and quiet, only one man walking by but even then they don’t stop.

It is only the two of them, right here, right now.

And then she’s coming, and she’s pulling him along with her, so hard that he collapses against her, his chest pressing her further into the walls. She winces, but she doesn’t care of another purple bruise; everything she can be thinking of right now is that she’s had one hell of an orgasm, and it is worth it. Hell, it is worth every little bruise, the twenty minutes of waiting, the whole _night_.

Sebastian apologizes and takes a step back, offering her a hand so she won’t topple over. Then he wraps one arm around her waist, kisses her once more and whispers a ‘Thank You’, which she returns, smiling.

She pulls down the hem of her dress and he adjusts his pants, and then they wave each other goodbye, each of them walking into the opposite direction.


End file.
